Over the River and Through the Woods
by organanation
Summary: For the First of May Fic Challenge: Han and Leia get frisky in the great outdoors. A little (less-than) pure fluffy goodness set in the Politician and the Truck Driver 'verse. 1970: Han and Leia try to get some yardwork done. Keyword: try.


_AN: This is for a tumblr thing: Han and Leia getting frisky in the great outdoors! I am sure there will be some fabulous other submissions, so go poke around to find some more! Shout-out to graciecatfamilyband for answering my stupid questions and for reading through this for me!  
_

 _This takes place in approximately 1970, a few months after Han and Leia move to Alabama._

Han and Leia were finally getting settled into life in Alabama. They'd chosen a house a few miles outside of Alabama, one that they hoped to someday retire to, no matter where life took them between now and then. It was a big white farmhouse that sat on 10 acres of woods and had a creek running through the center. Between their busy work schedules, Leia's at the Capitol building and Han's as a semi driver, it had taken them the better part of a year to get the house settled the way they liked it.

"You look ridiculous," Han teased, stealing a kiss and smacking Leia on the behind. She rolled her eyes and cinched the binder twine tighter around the ankles of her too-big work boots.

"I didn't know there was such a strict dress code for working in the woods with no one around but you," she sassed. He shrugged and stole another kiss. Han whistled for Chewie and they went out the back door.

"I think we should start by the creek and work this way," he suggested, picking up the ladder and passing her a few small saws to carry. Leia nodded in agreement and they started down the small path through the brush that Han had cleared the previous weekend.

They walked in companionable silence to the creek, laughing together as Chewbacca bounded through the brush after an unseen critter. When they reached the water, Han set up the ladder and selected a saw. Leia started jumping through the brambles.

Han leaned against the tree, smirking at his industrious little wife as she stomped through the waist-high briars, hacking away at them with a stick.

"When you're done beatin' the snot out of the bushes, Your Worship, we can get started on the tree limbs," he snickered. She wheeled on the heel of her too-big boots, stick raised menacingly.

"How am I supposed to get to the branches if I keep getting caught up in the brambles?" she argued. Han rolled his eyes and began cutting through the first limb with the saw. It fell to the ground a few feet from Leia and she picked it up and dragged it away.

They worked all morning, Han up on the ladder with a hand saw and Leia on the ground, piling limbs a ways off their little path. Chewbacca helped, taking the ends of the limbs from Leia and dragging them playfully away from her as if it was all some sort of game. Han howled with laughter when his wife and their dog got in a tug-of-war over a rather large branch that Leia was attempting to throw on the pile.

"Having fun, Princess?" he asked when Chewie finally relinquished the stick and Leia ended up on her butt. Han climbed to the ground and left the saw leaning against the tree.

"I'm going to have quite the bruise by tonight," Leia complained, taking his hands to pull herself off the ground and brushing the dirt off her pants.

"I'll kiss it better," Han teased, pulling her sharply against him. "And all of these, too," he added, running his thumbs over her arms that were covered with bramble scrapes and mosquito bites.

"After you shower," she added, scrunching her nose up as she leaned into his kiss.

"Or… _while_ we shower," he suggested, reaching for another kiss. Her eyes lit up at the promise. They shared a few more sweaty kisses before returning to work.

The sun beat down warmly on their backs. Up on the ladder, Han wiped the sweat from his dripping brow for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes. He set the saw aside and went for the buttons on his flannel shirt.

Leia, drawn by the stopping of the saw, came around the bend in the path to see what the matter was. She looked up and down his lithe form as he tossed his shirt to the ground, now perched on the ladder wearing only his thin, white undershirt and his low-slung jeans.

"It sure gets hot here," he complained, taking a swig from the water jug they'd brought along.

"Sure does," she drawled. "Welcome to the deep South, darlin'." Leia threw a wink at her husband and sauntered back down the path, Chewbacca ambling along behind her.

Their path was about half-way completed, and Leia stopped clearing brush to see if Han wanted to break for lunch.

"Hotshot, do you want to go back to the house for some—"

Leia paused when she heard Han swear.

"What?"

"Leia," he directed in a low, even tone, "walk past that tree slowly, then turn, and run for the creek."

"Why?"

"Because there's a nest of hornets in this tree, and I just woke—run! Go!" he shouted, vaulting out of the tree and scrambling to his feet. Out of the corner of her eye as she turned and ran, Leia saw a black cloud of hornets following her husband.

Leia shrieked when she felt a sting on her shoulder. She slowed her mad steps just enough to peel off her shirt and free the hornet. The shirt, she threw to the side of the path. Her boots had loosened significantly by the time she was in sight of the creek, so she kicked them off before slipping down the bank and splashing into the water. Han followed closely behind her, falling into the water beside her.

"Are they gone?" Han asked, crouching in the water.

"I think so," Leia answered, looking cautiously over the bank.

"Good." Han sprang from the water and grabbed Leia around the waist, hauling her back into the water. Leia shrieked again as they fell back in the water. "I was just thinkin' it was about time for a swim," he teased, kissing the back of her neck. "Thought maybe we should wait til dark to go skinny-dipping, but I'm game if you are. Oh, Sweetheart, you've got a few stings." Han's fingers brushed over the red marks on her back.

"How many are there?" Leia asked, craning her neck.

"Four." He pressed a kiss into each one and splashed some water over her back to soothe the welts.

"Did they get you?" she asked, turning in his arms and running her hands over his damp white undershirt.

"Yeah, I got a few." He showed her his arm, which was practically just one giant bee sting.

"Ouch, Han…you're not allergic, are you?"

"I might be…" Han gasped. "You'd better kiss me right now, Princess, just in case I don't make it—the light is fading fast, Sweetheart! Let me hear you say 'I love you' one last time!" he begged comedically.

"You're such a drama queen," Leia scolded.

"My head—my heart—please, Leia…just one kiss!"

"Kiss this instead, maybe it will turn into a fairy godmother," Leia suggested, holding up her cup hands. Han peeked in and immediately scrambled back when the crawdad on her palms moved towards him.

"Damn it! Get that thing away from me!" he yelled, falling back into the water. Leia burst out laughing and tossed the crawdad into the water behind her.

"He's more afraid of you than you are of him," Leia soothed, sinking into the water alongside him.

"Whatever," Han pouted.

"Are you still dying a terrible death?" she whispered.

"Might be gone already," he presumed.

"Guess this will have to be an extra-good kiss, then." Han closed his eyes and Leia took his face gently in her hands…and promptly shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Hey, hey, there, Princess," Han exclaimed, sitting up and pulling his mouth from hers. "I thought this was supposed to be a wake-me-from-the-dead kiss."

"Of course. That wasn't a good wake-up kiss?" Leia teased.

"That was what you might call a _rude_ awakening," Han scolded playfully. "You gotta ease a guy into these things."

Leia put her hands saucily on her hips.

"Why don't you just _demonstrate_ , then?" she challenged.

Han wrapped his arms around his wife gently, tucking Leia to his chest with great care and affection. He tipped her chin up with his index finger and leaned down gently to press a gentle kiss into her lips. Leia practically melted into him as his thumbs rubbed gently over her shoulder blades. He teased her lips open with his tongue and she pushed her fingers through his wet hair.

"Good?" he murmured into her lips in his bedroom baritone that never failed to send shivers up and down her spine.

"Mmm," she groaned, leaning further into him and reaching for another kiss, which he obliged her.

"You ready for lunch, Princess?" Han asked.

"For what?" Leia murmured. Han smirked.

"Little foggy there, Sweetheart?"

"Whose fault is that?" she asked, hauling him down for another kiss. He tripped over a submerged limb and tumbled them both into the water. Leia sat up, giggling. Han swiped his soaking hair out of his eyes.

"You ready for lunch, or are we just gonna drown ourselves out here?"

"Will you go find my shirt?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "Normally, I wouldn't mind, but the neighbors were out and about, and…" Leia glanced down her body. Han sighed and slogged out of the water. Leia heard him fumbling around.

"Can't find it!" he called back.

"I just dropped it a few feet away," she replied.

"It's gone, Leia. Let the critters have it. You can wear mine," Han offered, holding up his discarded flannel. Leia gave him a coy smile as she buttoned his shirt on over her dripping skin.

"I don't think you're going to be able to wear this later this afternoon," Leia apologized as the flannel soaked up the water from her skin and hair.

"Wasn't planning on it," he winked. Leia rolled her eyes and took his hand. Han called for Chewbacca and they walked up to the house, leaving their sopping wet boots on the porch.

Han started for the stairs.

"Uh, hotshot…we were going to have lunch?" Leia asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"Uh, Sweetheart, we were going to have a _shower_."

 _AN: Thanks for reading, and please drop me a review if you're so inclined!_


End file.
